Neo-Quenya Wiki:Requests for translation
This page is intended for cases when an author cannot find a translation of a specific term in his dictionaries, nor create a meaningful paraphrase. Here, he or she can ask for help. The rules: #The author posts his request under a separate Level 2 headline which should contain only the requested term. #Anyone can make translation proposal. Discussions are welcome. #As soon as the request can be considered fulfilled, the respective section is to copy to the Talk page and delete here. #In case the translation is a neologism, the author should add it to the respective List. Gene * Yes... a biological term for "gene"... anyone can come up with a term for it?Bellenion 02:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::"Gene" is derived both from Greek genos (origin) and genesis (birth). We have nosta for birth, which is also similar to nossë (familiy, clan, kin; basically everything which is based upon bloodly -- and thus genetical -- relationship). For "originate", we have auta-'', so probably we could write something like ''autil or so. However, I think that a construct based on the stem nos-'' would be better. ''Nosë with a single s'' maybe? Iron gollum 10:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Energy I need a good proposal for energy in a physical sense... Would like to write more about physics. Iron gollum 16:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *Why not just use "power" for "energy"?Bellenion 01:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Power is a different physical subject, it should not be confused with energy. Iron gollum 16:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::*It's just like "data", "information", and "knowledge" come with different definitions in the field of Information Technology or Management of Information System, but it's hard for us to find all the counterparts in Quenya.--Bellenion 16:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ther's quite a difference. "Data" and "information" are somewhat similar terms, while "power" and "energy" mean very distinct subjects, which are, at the same time, often used in the same context. But I found something: "energy" is Greek for "activity". For "active", we have ''vecca, so what about veccië? Iron gollum 18:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Hmm... I mean, for instance, when "data", "information", and "knowledge" could be cognized as similar meanings for common people or in common usage, they are totally different concepts in the study of MIS, say ista as "knowledge" to be referred to "data" and "information" also, it's very weird to state a definition sentence like this in Quenya: "ista (knowledge) is the application of "ista" (data) and "ista" (information), while "ista" (information) is the useful "ista" (data) processed already." Just like "energy" and "power" or "strength", which could sometimes be interchangeable in some common circumstances, but in physics, they are totally different. And so here could be one of the biggest problem that there are too many similar cases like this one which Tolkien didnt invent or even didnt think necessary to invent, and some of them can be substituted with the other similar terms while in daily talk, but it's a big headache when we have to explain the definitions of each term in any specific field of study. :::::Turn back to your inquiry, my personal opion is to veccië as a special term in the study of physics, and replace it with tuo "strength" in other common circumstances. How about your idea?--Bellenion 02:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC)